Fair Maiden
by SesshoumarusonlyLover
Summary: This is my short story. Really don't know what to say other then it's my own little story. Kind of like a different version I guess. Anyways, just read and let me know what you think. Thanks! Sesshoumaru x Kagome I may edit and add more later on. I will k
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

He would often leave his throne for a week every month. His lands never being in any chaos or trouble allowed him to do so. So each month he would leave his throne unknown to almost everyone. Each time he would either go to a secluded home he had built for these times, camping or even hunting and exploring. Usually he would stay in his domain but every once in a while he would slip into the south or the east. Very rarely did he go in the north kingdom. For everyone knew that the Northern Kingdom was mostly made of darkness and the cold. However, he decided he would go North this time since the last few months he had stayed in his own domain.

As he walked through the dark forest of the north he noticed how bone chillingly cold it was. He could feel evil all around him. It was an ever present and strong evil feeling that he didn't like one bit. To get to his destination he needed to past through this evil place of death. As he kept a sharp eye out he also noticed how there was a purple almost black mist that lived in the forest. Gazing around some more he saw all the dead trees, shrubs and ground. In the dark forest there was not a single living creature. This place was named the dark forest but everyone called it the forest of death. It was given this name because it seemed more fitting. Many people had died trying to pass through this forest and no one usually survived.

Knowing this everyone though he was crazy for still going. His guards and advisors, even his servants begged and pleaded him not to go. Instead he just ignored them and their pleas. He felt insulted for them trying to stop him. It was as if they were telling him he wasn't strong enough. He was the most powerful out of the four lords of Japan and they had basically said he wasn't strong enough.

And if that wasn't bad enough they kept pestering him about finding a wife. Every time he would leave on his monthly excursions to the unknown they would try to make him stay and go hunting for a wife instead. He didn't want a wife. He was still so young and had much life to live. And he knew that if he were to marry he would no longer have his monthly escape from his political duties. They do not understand that this is simply a way for him to relax and have peace from his duties as their lord. It didn't matter though because they would never understand and nothing would change anytime soon. So he sighed and just kept walking forward. His now hurting legs and feet made him wish his horse hadn't been spooked. He was glad he hadn't died when it freaked out. He was fine riding on his horse and after about twenty or so minutes the horse freaked out and threw him off. He gracefully landed on the cold dead ground of the forest only to catch his horse disappear into the mist that surrounded the forest. He had decided that he had already gone that far and he refused to turn back and go home. He had now been walking for at least four hours and still he saw no sign of exiting the forest. Maybe he would never leave. Maybe the forest just made you walk aimlessly around until you give up only to lie and rot in the godforsaken land. He decided to sit down for a while to rest his feet. He didn't want to over exhaust himself although he didn't want to sleep either. He did not feel safe at all. So he would sit and rest for a while and then continue on his way.

He only sat about thirty minutes when a small light caught his eye. Upon seeing it he instantly jumped up and chased it in hopes of leaving his current residence. It seemed to go faster and every time he would speed up so would the light. His body was drained of all energy but he kept going being fueled by adrenaline. He knew his body was exhausted but he needed, no wanted to leave this form of hell he was in. So he ran faster and faster and then all of the sudden stopped. The light hovered six feet in the air and remained in its current place. He waited for it to take off again and so he stood ready for anything.

He relaxed after ten minutes had passed. He didn't think anything would happen. He soon found out how wrong he was. The light pulsed twice before sending a blinding light throughout what he guessed the whole forest. He didn't see what happened after the flash because he was met by darkness and dreams, so his exhausted body lay there on the cold ground surrounded by death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Hidden 

He woke up not really knowing how long he had been asleep. So he stood up and looked around taking in the scenery. He wanted to know what had happened. Nothing seemed any different then the way it had been. He was still surrounded by the black mist and he was still lost in the Dead forest. He sighed when he realized he was never going to leave this place. Instead of waiting for his death to come he decided to keep walking straight ahead in the direction he faced. After he lost consciousness he was unsure of his original path so he walked a new instead.

He guessed he had been walking for an hour now and he didn't know if it was day or night. Because in this forest it was always night.

As he continued to walk through the forest he noticed that it started to get lighter. He thought the forest was playing tricks on him as if it were mocking him. But as he became closer and closer to the lightened part of the forest he could hear birds singing. Finally telling him it was no trick he started to pick up speed until he was in a full-blown run.

When he broke through the tree line he came to a sudden halt because of what he saw before him.

There were trees standing about twenty feet from the middle of the small oasis. A small pond with giant Koi in it sat off to the left with all different colors of flowers. A single Sakura tree that shaded part of the pond that held several birds that sang such beautiful songs were there as well. He still thought his eyes played cruel jokes on him.

As he continued to gaze around the small clearing he saw a small temple made of stone that was placed to the right of the Koi pond. It all seemed so ethereal with the sun shining through the clouds as if the gods gazed upon the beautiful sight before him.

He started to slowly walk to it. He thought that if he tried to touch it he could prove the tricks were real. But he was hesitant because he wanted it all to be real and was afraid to be proven otherwise. If he could actually touch it and feel it he would be relieve. However, if his hand went through it he would go crazy with anger from the tricks his mind and eyes played.

When his hand made contact with the pleasantly rough and warm surface he couldn't contain himself. He smothered the stone wall with his body as he inwardly cried out in joy.

After calming down and drinking some water from the pond he decided he wanted to know what lay beyond the threshold of the temple.

As he entered he the temple was made of magic. For the temple seemed small from outside but when stepping inside was tall and quite spacious.

While walking around the temple he noticed there was only one door throughout the whole building. His curiosity getting the best of him he walked towards it and opened it. He looked ahead and saw a long dark ad dank hallway and decided to keep going. Taking his first step he was caught off guard when a torch on either side of him lit up. The more steps he took more torches would light.

Reaching the end of the hallway he was suprised to find a dead end. The only things present there were two statues. One was a fox while the other was a two-tailed cat. He turned around to leave but was stopped mid step by a feral growl the came from behind him. Turning around he was frozen in horror with his eyes wide.

In front of him stood a man with bright red hair and bright green eyes. His hands and feet were furry paws instead of the usually pale skin covered ones. He stood there ready but relaxed as his red fluffy tail swished back and forth. Beside him was a giant cat with razor sharp teeth and to fangs that protruded two inches past it's jaw. It's feet held raging flames of fire that came from its heel and with its tail straight in the air as it stood in a defensive stance and was growling.

At that moment he thought sadly, 'I'm going to die.'

They all stood in painful silence for a few minutes until the green-eyed man spoke.

"Those who wish to enter the resting place of the Fair Maiden must first give their name." He said with an empty voice.

'The Fair Maiden? That seems so familiar.' He thought. "I, King of the Western Land, Lord Sesshoumaru." He spoke with pride

When he said his name he noticed the cat relax and the man bowed.

"We have waited many centuries for you to return. And we feared that you might not. You may enter my lord." The man said and with a wave of his hand making a door appear behind them.

Before entering the door he noticed they turned back into statues waiting to be called upon again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Fair Maiden**

Upon entering the room the first thing he saw was the wall directly in front of him. On it was a woman bound by vines and made of stone. From what he could see of her she had the most angelic features.

Before he realized what he was doing he stood in front of her gently caressing her cheek. He stood there entranced by her beauty for a few moments until he realized it and snapped himself out of her grasp.

Feeling deep sadness emanating from the stone angel he turned away to gaze upon the rest of the room that he had neglected before.

What caught his eye was an altar that held an old and worn book. He walked to it lighting the two candles that rested atop it and opened the relic. While looking through the book he found he could read it. He became frustrated and knocked it off the altar onto the ground. When he went to pick it up again he noticed it was on the very last page. This was the only page that he could actually read. So he read it aloud to himself and tried to make sense of it.

_The loss of her lover_

_Caused such deep sorrow_

_She waits frozen in time_

_For the day he will return_

_Speak the name of the woven basket_

_With this she will be reawakened_

That was the only thing written on the page. He didn't understand the second part. It was a riddle and he knew it was. But he also knew he wasn't good at all with riddles. Rereading the first part again he became saddened by her story. It reminded him of one his mother often told him before bedtime.

Flashback 

"_Mom will you tell me the story of the maiden again? It's my favorite." A young boy said to his mother_

"_Sure. A long time ago there lived a young woman who was called by many villagers 'the fair maiden'. She traveled all over the lands helping anybody who needed it. On her travels she met a demon prince who was cold to the world. She started to spend more and more time with him as the months past and as she did she slowly started to warm his cold heart with he kind and gentle ways. Eventually they found themselves in love and spent everyday by each other's side. One day her prince went into battle to protect his lands never to return again. Soon after learning of her loss she grew sad and eventually disappeared never seen again. Some say she died of a broken heart, while others say she ascended to the heavens. But nobody really knows what happened to her." His mother told him_

"_That's sad mom. What was her name?" he asked_

"_Kagome was her name." She answered_

"_That's a pretty name." He said as she smiled at her son._

_End Flashback_

"Kagome.." he said aloud in a voice full of sadness.

He remembered that story from when he was in his youth. It was his favorite because he felt sorry for the woman. She had found her true love only to have it taken from her. The gods were cruel like that though. They would only give you momentarily happiness and then just as quickly take it from you. At least that's what he though. His mom had died when he was eleven years old and he lost his father at fifteen. He felt like the gods hated him. That's why he was so cold to people and never showed any emotion. It was a weakness and he learned it at a young age. Don't get to close to anybody for they will be taken away. That's his motto. He wasn't easy on anybody and why should he be. Nobody ever went easy on him.

While thinking of his past he looked up at the angel before him and noticed a sparkling cloud that covered the wall and her. Curious he left the altar and walked to where she was. He watched as the stone slowly vanished revealing pale porcelain colored skin and ebony colored hair. When the stone was gone she was only held up by the vines, which allowed him to see her more clearly. She still slept but was held carefully. It was as if the vines held her protectively. Her white gown was tattered and worn and hung limply on her small form. She was truly an angel. He wanted to see her eyes. 'They must be just as beautiful.' He thought only to become angry.

He was letting his emotions show. This angered him because it meant he didn't have control of them. He prided himself so much on his capabilities to control himself, especially his emotions.

Without realizing it he held his arms out to grab her and pull her into his arms. The vines feeling his presence gently and slowly let her from their grasp.

Holding her in his arms he cradled her tightly like you would a small child. She was breathing lightly. He could tell she was asleep. He wanted to take her back to the castle. So grabbing the book he left the room through the only door. Walking out he stood in front of the two statues and spoke.

"You!" he said pointing to the fox. "I need your guidance through the Dead Forest. I will take her to my castle."

Once again the statues transformed as they were covered in the same golden blanket of light. Once again the green eyed man and fire cat stood before him.

"We the guardians of the maiden will help you leave this forest, but we will remain by her side." He stated firmly

He just nodded and turned to leave the way he came as they followed behind him.

He was happy to return home so quickly and was worried to know how long he had been gone. They had ridden the fire cat to the edge of the field that surround his castle. And from there continued the rest on foot. He refused to let her out of his arms. The man had offered but he had instantly refused. He enjoyed the warmth that emanated from her as she slept calmly in his arms. Sensing his company was no longer behind him he stopped and turned for a moment and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I forgot," the man said. "I am Shippou, this is Kilala. We guard the temple and the maiden, but we are also old friends of hers. I apologize for being so foolish my lord." Shippou said bowing while the small fire kitten on his shoulder mewed in response.

Once again he just nodded and continued the walk to his home eager to rest peacefully.

When they came to the front gates of the castle guards rushed around shouting at the men at the gate to open it. They were happy to see their lord return. When he made it to the steps to his castle door his advisors greeted him and told him they were glad of his return and that they would hold a feast in honor of it. He kept walking and entered his home with the advisors and the two demons following behind him. He stopped in the main hall and called for his servant.

"Jaken!" he called loudly and waited as a small and short portly man ran up to him and bowed.

"Yes milord?" he said waiting for his orders.

"Prepare two rooms in the west wings for my guest." He told him

"But milord.." he started but was caught off by a smooth but deadly voice.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord. Right away." He said bowing and scuttling off to carry out his orders.

After ridding himself of his advisors he and his other two guests walked quietly to the rooms they would stay in.

He had Jaken show Shippou and Kilala to their rooms as he went to lay the young maiden to her bed so she could rest some more.

Shortly after eating a short meal Sesshoumaru and Shippou went to his personal study to discuss some much needed and important things.

"What is it you wish to ask my lord?" Shippou said

"Tell me you and the fire cat are demons are you not?"

"That is correct. It is possible that there are only us left unless they remain hidden in the forest or by magic." He replied

"So how long have you been protecting her? And why did you say you expected me?" he asked the kitsune

"It has been 300 years that we have been with her. When she told us she was saying goodbye we could not leave her side. We traveled with her and refused to leave her side. She is our dearest friend and she raised me as her own pup. She is my mother and Kilala's friend. We would never leave her side. And you were..." he trailed off as he looked around the room for a moment. "She has awakened. You must go to her." He said as he stood and disappeared from the room leaving Sesshoumaru by himself.

Sesshoumaru sat there in his study for a few more minutes before getting up and heading towards his guest.

She woke up feeling warm and refreshed. She felt like she slept for a hundred years. When she opened her eyes she looked around the elegantly decorated room before she started to freak out.

'Oh my god! Where am I? This isn't my home. Did somebody kidnap me? Are they holding me hostage? Where are my friends? I hope they're okay.' She thought as her eyes continued to dart around the room some more.

She looked to the door and watched as it slowly opened and a tall figure walked in. She could barely see him while he stood in the shadows and hoped he come into the light.

"Who's there? Show yourself? I'm warning you I know how to protect myself and will do so if needed." She shouted at the figure.

The tall figure slowly walked into the light to shed the darkness for her to see. She gasped as she took in his appearance of the man that stood before her. He had hair as black as the night the cascaded down his back and reached the back of his knees. He had pale skin and a delicate face. She could tell even with his loose fitting clothes that he wore that he had a well-chiseled chest and strong legs. He had on a white kimono with red Sakura blossoms on his sleeves. He had a blue and gold sash around his waist that held to swords and what appeared to be plates of armor that adorned his shoulders and chest. But what made her gasp was his eyes. His eyes were golden like the sun as it started to set on the horizon. She was stuck in a trance as she stared at her eyes. She couldn't look away and she felt as her heart began to beat faster when he stared back.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her and could not release himself from her hold. As soon as she looked him in the eyes he froze by their intense beauty. It was as if her eyes were the oceans itself. They were a deep cerulean blue that seemed to dance just like the ocean. He felt his heart speed up as they remained in each other's eyes. Finally gaining the upper hand he turned and was walking towards the door to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait!" she said and then stopped confused as to why she halted his departure.

He stood there like a statue before speaking.

"I will have a servant bring you clothes and take you to bathe. And when you are finished another will bring you to eat." And with that said he quickly left her room shutting the door.

Moments later there came a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said

A young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes came in holding a kimono and bowed.

"Good day my lady. Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed me to take you to the hot spring. Please follow me." While saying that me handed Kagome a white robe to wear.

She put it on and followed the young woman to the bathhouse. Before the young girl left she spoke to her again.

"I will return shortly milady. I must fetch you a kimono to wear." She said never looking up.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked

"It is not necessary to call me by name. Only lords and lady's are called by name, not servants." She said as if informing her like it was a horrible act.

"I wish to know that name of that who serves me. Give me your name." She demanded kindly.

This shocked the young servant and she looked up at her with her eyes wide open.

"Sango milady. May I ask the name of the Lady I serve?" Sango asked

"My name is Kagome. It is nice to meet you Sango." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"It is my honor to serve you Lady Kagome." She replied with a genuine smile as well.

"Just Kagome please." She said

"I cannot milady. I would be punished for such lack of disrespect." She said in horror.

"Well then call me Kagome when we are alone and Lady Kagome when others are around. I really hate formalities. And please don't bow either. I am not better than you so there is no reason for it." She said giggling when she saw the look of shock and horror on Sango's face.

"As you wish Kagome. I will fetch you a kimono to wear for supper. I will return shortly." She said with a small smile and left the room.

Kagome sat in the hot spring enjoying the relaxing warmth. The bathhouse was huge as well as the springs. It was a natural spring too and that amazed her. There were also many colorful flowers that grew around the spring, which made it feel more peaceful.

After about ten minutes of cleaning up and relaxation Sango entered the room. She grabbed a towel for Kagome and one for her hair. After she dried off Sango led her to an adjoining room that had a small couch and vanity in it. Kagome got dressed and Sango fixed her hair into a tight bun. Kagome asked her to do it because she herself didn't know how too.

"Thank you for your help Sango. I never learned how to do my own hair. I used to do my mothers when I was younger, but I always got my hair tangled up when I did it myself." She smiled sadly as she remembered her memories.

"Your welcome Kagome. Your friend will come to get you and take you to the dining hall. He had informed the young girl not to take you. Please follow me and I will take you to him." She said and headed for the door.

Kagome didn't say anything and just followed her quietly. She found herself confused when Sango mentioned her friend.

As they exited the door and came into the hallway a young man waited. His red hair and green eyes just smiled brightly at her. Beside him was a small two-kitten that just waited patiently and looked at her as well.

"Thank you Sango." The man said as she bowed and quickly took her leave.

The man turned to look at Kagome and smiled brightly at her.

"It has been a while Kagome." He said with happiness in his voice as it danced in his eyes. "I hope you remember your son and dear friend?" he glanced to Kilala.

Kagome leaned in closer studying his features until her eyes went wide and her face showed her realization and her shock.

"Shippou? Kilala? Kilala you have not changed but Shippou, you have grown into a man. You look very mature but somewhat mischievous as you always did." She said as she laughed while walking down the hall.

On the way to their destination they reminisced and laughed about the good old times.

When they reached the door to the dining hall the two guards opened the doors to allow entrance. They walked in taking their seats. Kagome sat on the right side from the head of the table and Shippou sat across from her on the left. Kilala sat next to Kagome and napped because she had already eaten. They talked some more over some tea while they waited for dinner to be served.

About an hour later their host arrived and took his seat between Kagome and Shippou. Shortly after he arrived dinner was served.

Kagome was a bit nervous and shy around her host. She felt her heart speed up when he was near. She felt eyes on her and looked to Shippou but he was speaking to a servant. So out of the corner of her eye she peaked at man to her right. He was looking at her but he acted as if he didn't want anybody to know. This made her even more nervous which caused her to become clumsy. So when she went to grab her tea she ended up knocking his over and spilling onto him.

Shippou sat and laughed while Kagome repeated apology after apology and tried to wipe his lap clean. She was so embarrassed she didn't realize what she was doing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry." She kept repeating while she used her napkin to wipe tea from his lap.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and held onto it for a moment as he spoke.

"You are a clumsy fool wench. I will be fine and so will my lap. There is no need for you to help me with something that I am obviously capable of doing myself. So keep your hands on you own person." He spat hatefully like he was disgusted

This just made Kagome angry. 'What nerve.' She thought.

"Let me tell you something _my lord_" she spat that last part. "I don't know who you think you are. I didn't spill that tea on purpose and I was trying to help. I apologized for spilling it and you get so mean and act like I'm some kind of filth. If I am that disgusting then I will leave your home so you no longer have to feel so disgusted." So she quickly stood up and ran out of the door.

Shippou looked at the door and then to Sesshoumaru as Kilala mimicked his actions.

Sesshoumaru just looked at the door with a frown. He took another sip of tea and left the room intent on speaking with this defying woman.

He walked down the hall thinking as he made his way to her room. He never had anybody talk back or defy his orders. He was the king of these lands and nobody; not even a small girl such as her would defy him. He came to her room not even knocking and just walked right in. He stopped in the doorway as his eyes took in the pictures before him.

She sat on the windowsill as she gazed as the sun was setting over the land. She looked sad as she sat there while the sun rested on her making her eyes seem brighter. She looked beautiful was all he could think to himself. He was broken from his thoughts when she said something.

"Don't you knock? Doors are for privacy and knocking before entering you know." She stated in a quiet voice no even sparing him a glance.

He didn't say anything. They just stayed like that until the sun disappeared completely not saying a word. Finally getting up from the window she walked to the bed and sat down and stared at the ceiling as if it were so interesting.

"How long was I asleep for after you found me? How long was I out after I got here?" she asked

"Two days." He stated simply

"I can't remember anything from my past. The only thing I remember is waking up here." She told herself aloud.

He looked at her one more time and left for his room. His room was also in the west wing. In fact it was next to hers while the kitsune and fire cat had the one across the hall from her.

So he went to his room and lay in his bed thinking about the events of the day. Jaken had told him he was gone for a little over a month. He'd have to talk to the kitsune about that. He could understand four or five days but not a month. He was in the forest for about three days but that was it and he knew that for a fact. Then there was the woman in the next room. She drove him nuts. She talked back and cocked an attitude and was very defiant. But at the same time she was beautiful when she was angry. Her eyes seem to pound like the angry seas on a small boat. He became angry with himself again as he realized he was thinking about her again. So he pushed his thoughts of her from his head and fell asleep.

Dream 

_She was standing in a flowered cover field watching the wildflowers as they were rocked by the gentle breeze. Taking in the beauty of it all as she sat partially shaded by a small tree._

_She sat for a while until she felt a hand was placed on her shoulder and turned to see a figure sit down beside her. His faced covered by the shade of the tree as he sat there calmly not saying a word. She didn't mind that she couldn't see his face though. She felt oddly safe and comfortable sitting there next to him. So they sat in a comfortable silence for a while before he spoke._

"_I have not seen you in a while? Where have you been? I was worried you had been hurt." He said_

_Not even realizing she answered his question. _

"_I have been right here waiting for you. You left me alone again. So I have waited for your return. I'm glad you came back. I thought you didn't want me around anymore." She said sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks_

"_You shouldn't say such things. Especially when you know they are not true. I had to leave for a while but I have come back to be with you. Now I am strong enough to be by your side for all eternity. I am sorry if I hurt you for it was not my intention. But I had something that I had to do before I could be with you always." He told her as he wiped her tears_

"_I know that but it still hurt so much. I missed you and couldn't survive without you. You left me all alone like everyone else. Promise you won't leave me alone again?" she cried_

"_I promise, but I need to remember my past and you must too. We can't be together until we remember." He said as he started to fade_

"_Remember what?" she said while she cried as she was watching him fade away_

"_Remember what?" she screamed again as he disappeared and everything went black as she stirred from her sleep._

_End Dream_

He was woken up by the sound of crying. Getting up out of bed he walked through a door to the right of his bed that led to Kagome's room. He walked to her bedside and was about to tell her to stop crying when he realized she was still sleeping. So he gently leaned over and wiped the tears from her face. When he did this she started to calm and her tears calmed as well. Seeing that she was peacefully sleeping he went back to his room through the same door and lay back down in his bed. 

He couldn't get back to sleep though. She was in his mind again. So he got up and walked to his window and sat down on the edge. He leaned against the wall and put his head back as he closed his eyes. He sat there for an hour wondering what had made her cry. He was worried that something tried to hurt her. She looked sad all the time even when she smiled. When he saw her smiling earlier on the way to dinner with Shippou they looked like smiles that held such deep sadness. He wanted to grab her and demand she tell him why she was so sad all the time. He didn't want her to be sad. He wanted to see her happy. It drove him nuts with how often he thought about her all day. He thought about her even before she woke up and he didn't understand why. Once again pushing the thoughts of her from his mind as he relaxed by the window with closed eyes.

She woke up suddenly remembering the dream. She felt like he was just here in her room. She felt a lingering sensation on her cheek from where he had wiped her flowing tears away. She strangely no longer felt tired so she sat there in bed for a while staring at the ceiling as she slowly but surely pushed the dream to the back of her mind.

Once all thoughts of her dream were gone she started to explore her room some more. She didn't have to light a candle to see because the moon was full and shining in her room lighting it up. She was able to see as if it were the daytime. She noticed a bookcase and went to it first. She looked at the many books that sat upon the dusty shelves. As she made her way to the end of the large bookcase she noticed a door.

She looked at it for a moment trying to remember it being there. But she hadn't noticed it there in her fits of anger when she stomped in her room. Being the curious person she is she carefully placed her hand on the knob as she slowly and quietly opened the door enough to slip through. She closed it just as quietly and turned around to look at the room before her. Unfortunately she didn't see much because she became frozen when she realized where she was.

There she was staring at Sesshoumaru sitting on the windowsill in nothing but his pants. The full moon hitting his body making it glow made him appear like he was a god. It made his hair seem silver instead of the normal black. His face looked as if he were an angel. She couldn't help but stare at him as she inwardly drooled. She looked at the ground for a moment to stop her thoughts from going any further than they already had.

He heard her come through the door. She was very stealthy he had to admit, but from years of sleeping in this room he was able to sense when someone came in. So he continued to sit as he felt her eyes roam all over. He had to inwardly chuckle at the thought. She was checking him out and he knew it. So he decided to give her a little jump.

"It's not polite to sneak into some ones room while they sleep. Especially when you do not announce yourself and gawk at them from afar." He said calmly as he looked at her.

It may have been the middle of the night but thanks to the full moon he was able to catch her deep blush that covered her delicate cheeks after he spoke. He stood up and walked over to her until he was a foot away. This made her blush darken, which he didn't think was possible. He chuckled to himself again at her innocent ways.

When she had finally gained her composure and enough guts she looked at him only to be once again trapped by his captivating eyes.

As soon as she looked at him he got lost in her deep blue pools and didn't have the strength to look away.

They stood there for a while unable too look away from each other. Each of them staring intently in each other's eyes like they were under some sort of spell.

Sesshoumaru was so lost in her eyes he didn't know he had moved closer to her. They were a hair length away when he leaned down and took her lips prisoner with his own.

At first she didn't do anything but stand there from shock and suprised, but she soon melted into the kiss and passionately kissed him back. He was enjoying her soft lips against his and started to kiss her with all his passion pouring from his soul into hers using his lips as the bridge between the two. When he deepened the kiss she moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck as she used one of her hands to massage the back of his head just above his hairline. Finally breaking the kiss fearing his possible loss of control they both breathed heavily from lack of air.

As soon as what had just occurred sank in she looked at him and ran back to room to lay back down for more sleep. He was simply just left there standing shocked from the reality of the past situation. He didn't know what to think of it all. All he knew was he was standing there looking at her and the next they were passionately kissing. He sighed when he realized he would never sleep with this on his mind so he laid down in his bed, got rid of the thoughts a drifted off to sleep.

In the next room her thoughts were going haywire because of the kiss. She didn't know what to think. She had millions of butterflies fluttering in her stomach when they had kissed and it was even stronger after they stopped. She didn't know what else to do but run to her room. She wasn't sure why he had kissed her in the first place. Maybe he was just playing a cruel joke on her who knows but she would just forget it unless he spoke of it first. Purging those thoughts she was able to quickly fall back asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the Clever Escape and the Past Forgotten 

Kagome woke up early morning when a servant came in her room.

"Good morning Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru requests your presence in his library when you have readied yourself." The old woman said

"Thank you. I don't have anything to wear and I need a bath though." She responded

"I will fetch you a kimono to wear milady. But first I will bring you to the bath house. Please follow me." She said handing her a white yukata as she made to leave the room.

She quietly got out of bed and put on the robe as they left her room. They were walking for about ten minutes before they came to a building that was separate from the main house. The servant opened the door directing her to go in ahead and shut the door behind them. When Kagome walked in her eyes went wide with astonishment. She gazed around the room at the scene before her.

There was a huge hot spring that could fit about twenty people in it all at once. Around the spring were a few Sakura trees and many multicolored flowers. With the steam rising from the spring it gave the whole room a god like quality.

"Wow it's so beautiful." She exclaimed

"I have laid out some towels for you milady so you may bathe. I will return shortly with a new kimono." She said bowing but was stopped by Kagome's voice.

"What's your name?" she asked the old woman

"My name is not important, but if you must know it is Kaede." She answered.

"Thank you Kaede. May I ask you something?" she questioned

"You may milady."

"First of all please don't use formalities with me. I am no better than you so it is completely uncalled for. So it's just Kagome between us. Okay? Second, have you seen Sango at all? I thought she would be the one coming this morning." She spoke sweetly

"Yes, Kagome. I believe Sango is helping Lord Sesshoumaru today. I am sure you will see her later on. Now I must go and fetch you something to wear. The master is waiting for you." She bowed and left without another word leaving Kagome to bathe alone.

She sat there in the relaxing waters for a while before somebody cam back. She assumed it was Kaede but was only met by another smiling face.

"Good morning Kagome. How did you sleep?" Sango asked with a bright smile

"Morning to you too. It was great, but this bath is even better." She replied with a warm smile

"I was told by Kaede that you were looking for me so we traded places. I brought you a kimono as well. You should come out of there before you turn into a prune though." She said giggling.

Kagome lifted her hands and looked at her fingers. "I already have Sango." She said joining the giggling Sango.

She got out of the hot spring and dried off. She got dressed in the beautiful silk kimono that Sango had brought to her and waited while Sango did her hair. She sat there thinking about the girl named Sango. It was weird but she felt like she had known her forever. She felt like she could tell her anything.

Sango had finished her hair and was waiting for Kagome to follow her. They both left the bath house and entered through a side door into the main house. After a couple of rights and lefts they stopped at a pain of double doors and knocked waiting for a reply.

"Come in." Said a deep voice

Sango opened the door and waved Kagome in. Before leaving Sango reassured her and said she would be back in a few minutes. She bowed low and left closing the door behind her leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone.

She waited for him to say something to break the silence so she remained quiet. She was nervous around him for some reason she was not quite sure why.

Finally he looked up from his paperwork as he gazed over her. The kimono she had on touched the ground but had no sleeves. It was a deep blue with silver stars the trailed from the left side of her neck to the right and fell down the right side of her skirt. Her hair was done in a high bun and had chopsticks with silver-star charms dangling from the ends. She had blue slippers with the same silver stars that adorned her small feet. He found her very beautiful in that attire so he did the only thing he could. He looked back to his paperwork as he spoke.

"I am leaving for a gathering of the lands. It will last two weeks. All the Lords and Ladies from the other lands will e there as well. You also will be joining me. I have informed Sango and your friends. They will be coming as well. Your things have been packed and were already sent to our destination. We will leave after breakfast." Was all he said as he continued his work.

Assuming she had been dismissed she left the room and went in search of her friends. She walked around aimlessly before finding herself in the gardens. She went and sat on a rock by the small koi pond that was to the right. She watched as the giant koi swam slowly around looking for something to eat. While she watched she began to sing Shakira's 'Eyes like yours'. What she didn't know was somebody watching her from the doorway.

He stood there leaning against the doorway while he listened to her sweet voice floating in the wind as it gently caressed his ears. He became instantly relaxed by the pleasant sound. He was interrupted from his relaxing moment when someone called his name.

"Milord." Came a shaky voice

He didn't say anything to the portly man just stared telling him to continue.

"Everything is prepared for breakfast. The two guests are in the dining area waiting. But I don't know where the wench is." He said to his master

"I will be there shortly." He responded with a deadly voice dismissing the man before him.

After regaining his composure he slowly walked towards the pond and stood behind her.

"Your voice would be enchanting if it were not for the gurgling noise that comes from your throat." He said without thinking.

He could not see her face but he saw her body trembling. He wasn't sure if it were from anger, laughter of annoyance. When she stopped shaking she turned to give him a smile as she stood and left him there alone in the gardens. After he snapped out of his daze he followed her inside. He didn't see her anywhere so he just left to eat his breakfast.

Kagome easily found her way to the dining area surprisingly enough. She walked in to find Shippou and Kilala already there.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippou yelled as Kilala walked through her legs for a greeting. She picked up Kilala petting her as she made her way to the table.

"Hey Shippou, how are you this morning?" she asked with a bright smile which he gladly returned.

"Good. Good. Are you ready for our trip? I think it will be exciting don't you?" he exclaimed

She nodded and opened her mouth to reply only to quickly snap it shut when Sesshoumaru entered the room. He sat down at the table as the food was brought to the table.

Breakfast was eaten in complete silence and Kagome was eaten fast. She was the first to finish the meal. Standing up she spoke before leaving.

"Thank you for the meal. It was very good." She said with a short bow and quickly left the room.

Sesshoumaru finished his meal and left to find her. They needed to leave but he wanted to talk to her first. When he got to her door he heard her talking to someone. He was not one to eavesdrop but he was curious about the conversation.

"Do you think I should really go? I mean I'm not really a Lady. I don't feel like I belong here." She said

"I think you should go. You may enjoy yourself. Besides it will be nice to get out of the castle for once. You could find new friends while you're there." Sango said

"Yes Kagome. I agree with Sango. You should go and try to relax and have fun." Kaede told her

"I really don't want to go. I don't belong here. I know it in my heart. If anything I should be in your position. I may not remember my past but I know that I was in no way royalty." She said "Besides, I don't think he wants me to go. I think he is just taking me because he's afraid to leave me here." She added

"You should not say such things child. I have been with the lord for many years and he is not like that. If he didn't trust you, you would not be here now." Kaede replied

After that was said he decided to just leave and speak with her on the way there. He went to his study to finish some more paperwork before they would leave.

"Sango. Would you please tell Kilala that I would like to see her?" she said receiving an odd look from the girl. "She can understand what you say. In the meantime I would just like to be alone if you don't mind." She informed then.

Kaede and Sango both gave a short nod and left the room. A few minutes after they left Kilala came bounding in her room and jumped to her lap. She was waiting for Kagome to talk as she sat up looking at the girl.

"Kilala, I need your help as well as Shippou. Will you help me?" she asked and was answered with a mew. "Okay here's what I want to do."

She explained her plan to the fire cat and asked her to relay Shippou's part to him as fast as possible. After Kilala left she went to get dressed in something that she had asked Sango to bring her. It was a black stretch outfit that covered all of her. It was tight so it wouldn't get caught on anything and stretched so she could move freely in it.

Kagome walked to Sesshoumaru's study where she knew he would be. Knocking on the door she peeked her head in really quick to tell him something.

"Could you meet me in the gardens in a few minutes? I'm going to grab something really quick but I would like to speak with you." With that said she shut the door and left quickly before he could answer.

He sat at his desk wondering what she wanted to talk about. So he stayed there deep in thought for a few minutes before getting up to meet her.

Kagome was sitting in her room when a knock came from the door.

"Come in." She invited

"It's done. So when do we leave?" Shippou asked with a smile

She looked over to Kilala. "Do you think you would still be able to carry both of us?" she asked her.

Kilala just mewed letting her know she could. They all left the room and exited out a door on the opposite side of the castle where they knew no one would be. Their escape would be successful.

He was in the gardens but he found no sight of Kagome. 'Where is she?' he thought. He walked back into the castle after waiting for a few more minutes and ran into Sango.

"Where is she?" he grounded out

"Kagome?" she asked

He just simply nodded and waited for her to say something.

"Last time we saw her was in her room." She answered and watched him walk off angrily towards her friends room. As soon as he was out of sight she ran to tell Kaede of what had happened. She new something was wrong.

He knocked on the door twice and heard no answer so he walked in. He found no Kagome and when he searched the rest of the castle to find Shippou and Kilala missing as well.

They had escaped now and he realized how stupid he had been. Was she really that unhappy here with him? He sighed before heading towards the main hall. He didn't have time to deal with it now. He had to go to the gathering. After it was over he would deal with it then.

"Kilala? Can you take me to Inuyasha's forest? I want to visit with him and Kikyo. I have not seen them in a long time." She said in a wistful voice.

"Kagome, we could go but.." he trailed and continued when she gave him a questioning look. "He's not there anymore Kagome." He spoke, voice filled with sadness

"Well where is he? We can find him can't we?"

"No. He died a long time ago. Do you not remember anything?" he asked

"No. I don't remember anything about my life before I woke up a few weeks ago." She informed him sadly.

"Let's stop for a while and I'll tell you." He replied as Kilala descended from the sky.

He told her everything leaving out the part about Sesshoumaru and their past love affair. She learned how all her friends had died and they were the only ones that remained. She learned that she had slept for three hundred years. After hearing the story of her past she grew sad as she had when she lost her love. If she would of known about him he would fear she would turn herself to stone again. He didn't now how to cheer her up. It was true she had lost all of her friends and family and learned of it so quickly. The worst part is she remembered them but she didn't know she had cast a spell on herself. He felt bad for her for her loss. True he and Kilala had lost ones close to them as well but they remembered these things and knew it would happen when they had made their choice. They had both made sacrifices so they could be there for her knowing she would need some one with her when she did wake from her sleep. Of course they had also expected Sesshoumaru to return no more than a hundred years later and certainly not in a human body either. They were in quite a predicament because of that too. They helped Kagome out even though they know that they shouldn't in certain situations. They had to find a way to bring her and Sesshoumaru closer together. He decided to start now. Looking to Kilala she mewed in an understanding of what he said with his eyes.

"Come Kagome. I know some where we can go." He said with a mischievous smile.

They resumed their perch on Kilala's back as they all headed for the gathering unbeknownst to Kagome.

He arrived in the late afternoon and was in his temporary room readying himself for the first night. He had made up his mind and would stay for a few days and make up some nonsense about troubles in his lands and leave. He could not stop thinking about Kagome and how she had just left. She should have asked, but of course he knew he would have not let her leave. Even though he deeply denied it he enjoyed her company. It was nice and refreshing her personality. She was feisty and would be submissive if she didn't agree. That's what he liked about her. He was somewhat jealous how she could freely show her emotions while he had to remain cold to the world. He shook his head as he tried not to think of such things now. He would wait until he returned home to think about the subject again.

Kaede had come with him and was helping him get ready as she always did. Sango had come as well was off somewhere doing whatever she did.

Kaede knowing him since birth could tell of his thoughts and where they were at that moment in time and decided to speak.

"You should not worry so much. She will return soon. She just needed some time to herself. Do not be angry with her. Imagine how she must feel." She poke wisely

Sango came bursting through the door with a red face and ragged breathing. She was in such a panic she didn't think to knock. All she knew was she had to get Sesshoumaru quickly.

"Quick Lord Sesshoumaru. There is trouble at the front gate." She yelled and turned on her heels running towards the main hall.

Sesshoumaru and Kaede were not far behind her. When they barged through the front doors they stopped immediately.

There in front of them stood Shippou, Kagome and Kilala. Shippou and Kilala were in front of Kagome protecting her. Shippou looked over to him not sure if he would call the guards off or not. They exchanged glance, Shippou letting him know he didn't want to kill these men but would if he had too. So he called off the guards allowing the demons to relax.

As the three approached them he saw Kagome refusing to look up at him. He leaned over and whispered in Kaede's ear giving Sango and her something to do.

Kaede and Sango escorted Shippou and Kilala in and found them both a room while Sesshoumaru and Kagome remained in the front courtyard.

He looked down at the woman in front of him waiting for her to look up. When she made no move to do so he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet. What he saw he did not expect to see.

Her eyes were filled with sadness. She looked like she would cry but he could not see a single tear in her eye. Realizing this was no time to reprimand her for her actions he simply said "Come." As he held her hand and lead her to a room that he had prepared for her.

It had been two weeks since their return home and she only seemed to get worse as the days went on. Nobody knew what to do about it. After three days at the gathering they had left. Kagome had changed and he wanted to return home. He noticed how upset she had been since her return and it had bothered him greatly. Her eyes haunted him all day even when he slept. He could not forget the sadness she held. He had noticed that she rarely left her room unless it was to eat or bathe. Well she only ate with them when he refused to let her eat in her room. Sango had informed him that she hardly even ate anymore. Which he had noticed the last time she ate with them. Shippou also raised some concerns. He had mentioned that this is what happened the last time before she fell into her sleep. So he worried no stop about her even though he didn't understand why. Being so confused and unsure of the situation he was in he stayed in his study hiding from what was happening. All he knew to do was hide.

Sango was in Kagome's room again talking to her like she did every day hoping it might help her. Everyday she hoped she might get an answer from the depressed girl. Shippou had told them what he told Kagome again leaving out the part about Sesshoumaru. She understood why she would be so sad but would not give up on her so easily. She wanted to see her smile and talk again. Looking in Kagome's eyes again she couldn't help but shudder. Her eyes were empty as if she had no soul. No feelings, thoughts or words seem to be there. Sighing from not getting a response she bid her friend good bye and promised to be back later to talk some more she left the room to finish some of her chores

Later, In the Middle of the Night

Sesshoumaru woke up feeling a slight draft in his room. He walked to his window seeing it was shut and happened to notice it was a full moon. He looked down to the gardens suprised to see Kagome there.

'What's she doing? It's too late and too dangerous.' He thought and left to fetch her.

When he got to the gardens he couldn't see her so her walked around until her found her. She was in the far back just standing there quietly not saying a word. He stopped noticing her back was turned. He seemed to miss the slight glowing of her body as he whispered her name.

"Kagome?" he questioned

She turned around eyes still empty as he finally noticed her glowing form. She looked like a lost soul. Like she has wandered the lands since the beginning of time still not finding what she seeks. She turned to face him completely as her voice drifted on the gentle breeze as it was carried to his ears.

"She is here but at the same time she is not."

That's when he realized another voice overlapped hers. 'What did it mean she isn't there.' He thought

"I do not understand." He stated in a flat voice

"You could say she is resting. She has learned so much of her past too quickly. Her mind could not take it all at once and she still has not learned all of it. Shippou held some things back for her sake. If he had told her she probably would not have survived. She is alive but she will not live unless she feels she has something to live for." The voice informed him

"What part did he not tell us?" he asked curiously

"You will soon find out, but for now you must care for her. She will need you now to help her through this. She needs you more than you know and you are the only one that can do it." The voice said and Kagome's eyes closed as her body plummeted for the ground but was caught by Sesshoumaru. He gathered her in his arms and carried her back to the castle. He was going to put her in her own room but instead laid her in his and curled next to her. He pulled her close and soon was met by dreams.

Sesshoumaru's Dream 

_He was in his gardens sitting on the rock by the koi pond as he often did. He felt a hand slide to his shoulder as the owner plopped down next to him. He could not see the face of his companion but was able decipher that it was a young woman._

"_You have forgotten me." She spoke with sadness_

"_I did not mean to nor did I want to leave. I had to though." He replied not looking at her_

"_I know but you must remember or we will never see each other again. I want to be with you again but we must first remember."_

"_So you have forgotten as well I see." He stated_

"_I have. But soon I will remember and I hope your heart will open to me as it did before."_

"_I will never close my heart to you." He stated with annoyance laced in his voice_

"_But you have and you do now. I fear if you continue to keep it closed we will never see each other again."_

_He looked at her now even though he couldn't see her face at all he still looked straight into where her eyes would be._

"_I will not lose you again!"_

"_I don't want to lose you either but you need to open your heart."_

_End Dream_

He woke and sat swiftly and felt a thin layer of sweat covered his body. He laid back down next to Kagome afraid to leave her side since last night. The sun was not up yet so he decided to try and claim some more sleep. He wasn't sure if he would be able to. Ever since they had come back he had that dream every night. But tonight it seemed more intense than it had ever been. The dream plagued him and was in his thoughts as much as Kagome was. Just like her predicament he didn't understand them. He didn't know who the woman was or even how his body spoke of it's own accord. And every time he would rouse from his sleep he would be covered in sweat. He was not exactly comforted by these dreams by any means. For now though he would just try to sleep and later figure out what to do with the small fragile woman he held in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A New Friend And A Goddess 

He had planned for Kagome and himself to explore outside of the castle. He thought it would be better than her being in her room all the time. So he had to somewhat force her from her room and out the main gate. Fortunately after he had done that she ended up wandering around so he didn't have to do much work. It had been a week since that night in the gardens and every day he had taken her out of the castle grounds. Every day her eyes seemed to gain more and more light back.

Today he had shown her a vast flower field not far from the castle. For a while she just sat beneath a tree as she gazed at the land. Then at some point began to pick flowers as if she built a bouquet.

They were both startled when they heard an ear piercing scream coming from the other side of the hill. Quickly he ran and unsheathed his sword as he crossed the top and ran with amazing speed to the man below.

Kagome was not far behind him as she kind of stumbled more than ran down the hill.

He looked at the man as he was holding a small girl. She wore a worn yellow and orange summer kimono and had short black hair pulled up into a ponytail on one side. He looked to the man as he spoke with a stoic face and serious voice.

"What business do you have with the child?" he asked as Kagome pulled the girl from the mans hands.

"She is an orphan and has stolen from our village. I am simply going to punish her for her actions." He stated

"That is not your decision to make. Only the king of this land is allowed to sentence those in the wrong." He informed the man

"The king never sees us so now the villages punish there own criminals." He told him

"And what would her punishment be?" he asked

"Her hand would be cut off most likely." He replied not flinching

"So you would punish and orphan because she has nobody to offer her food or help her?"

"She stole from my village." He said angrily

"She is but a child trying to survive on her own. Do you not see it from her perspective? In any case by the kings orders you shall be punished for her crime. Kagome take the child to the palace. I will be along shortly." He said and turned to her to make sure she understood.

Kagome picked up the child and ran as fast as she could.

Sesshoumaru waited for her to be out of sight before looking at the man.

"I will be merciful this time and only take five of your fingers. The next time you do not come to me for the punishment of those in the wrong you will pay for your life. And anyone who disobeys my wishes will also meet an end. So I expect you to inform the villages." He told him

The man finally realizing he spoke to the King started to cower in fear.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and pulled out his dagger. He grabbed the mans hand forcefully and one by one sliced off each finger and threw it on the ground. When he finished he used the man shirt to clean his blade and left not saying a word or looking back. All he heard was the man screaming in agony as he left him there.

When he got back to the castle he found Kagome playing with the girl. They both looked up as he entered the room they were in. The little girl jumped up and ran to him tightly hugging his leg as she peered up at him and gave him a gapped tooth smile. Although his face remained cold his eyes held smiles. So he patted her on the head and she ran back to play with Kagome.

He watched them for a while and left to his study to work some before lunch. He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He invited the visitor in and found Kaede standing in front of him. He sat at his desk waiting for her to speak.

"I suggest you stay in the castle. Soon every room will be full." She said jokingly as she smiled warmly at him.

"Have you come to pester me Kaede or do you need something?" he asked her

"I was wondering where you wish to put the child?" she asked

"Have Jaken ready a room next to Kagome's. That way she will be close." He replied

"Yes milord." She said bowing

"And find her some nice kimono's and make sure she bathes in time for lunch." He added

"As you wish." She answered leaving quickly

Kaede walked into the now designated playroom and walked to Kagome and the child. Kagome and the girl looked up at her as she stood next to them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has asked that the child bathes while I fetch her a new kimono." She explained to Kagome more than the little girl.

Kagome nodded in acknowledgment and stood up. The little girl followed her example and grabbed Kagome's hand as she held it out and they both headed for the bathhouse.

When they got to the spring they walked in. Kagome helped the little girl undress and followed suit laying their clothes in a pile in the sitting room. When she opened the door letting the child see the room she watched as her eyes lit up in what seemed to be happiness and enjoyment. The next thing Kagome knew the girl had ran and jumped into it splashing her in the process. So she walked over and got in as the girl swam to her. She started to wash the child and spoke while they bathed.

"What's your name? My name is Kagome." she asked the girl

"Rin." She simply answered

"That is a pretty name for a pretty girl." She said earning a big smile from her. "So what do you like to do Rin?"

"Rin likes flowers and games." She replied happily

"How about after lunch we play some learning games?"

"YEAH!" she squealed excitedly

They kept talking as they finished up their baths. She grabbed two towels for each of them. One for their hair and the other for their body. She walked Rin into the sitting room as they began to dry off. Once they finished drying their bodies she helped Rin dress in her new kimono that Kaede left for her and got dressed in her own. She sat her down in front of the vanity and brushed her hair and proceeded to do hers as well. When they were finished she and Rin walked back and met the others in the dining room.

Upon entering the room Rin let go a she darted for Sesshoumaru giving him a tight hug as she squealed his name in happiness.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Once again patting her he told her to sit next to Kagome as they began to eat lunch.

Lunch was a little different from normal now that a small child sat at the table with them. So while Shippou talked with Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Rin chatted about flowers with an occasional squeal from Rin.

After lunch Shippou and Kilala entertained Rin in the gardens as she spoke with Sesshoumaru. They sat in a small tea room not speaking for a moment before Kagome spoke up.

"Her name is Rin." She informed him

He sat there sipping his tea as he looked somewhat thoughtful. When he finished his thoughts he looked to her and studied her for a minute.

"She will be staying with us unless I say otherwise. In the meantime I have put her in the room next to yours. If you wish you may show her, her room. And make sure she knows of the connecting doors incase she needs it. If you wish to you may use the library and if you need something ask Kaede of Sango." He told her

"Can I bring her to pick flowers tomorrow after breakfast?" she asked

"If you wish, but I shall join you." He added

So she nodded and left the room in search of Rin. When she opened the door to the gardens she smiled at the sight before her. Shippou was being chased by Rin as Kilala helped but what was so unusual was the fact Kilala was in her larger form with Rin on her back. She held no fear of either of them. She watched Rin grab a hold of Shippou's tail and tackle him to he ground only for him too turn around and tickle her. She giggled at them for a minute then walked out letting her presence be know to the small girl.

"Lady Kagome!" she yelled running to her knocking her down as she hugged her.

"Hello Rin. I have a suprise for you. Come on and let go see. Okay?" she said sweetly

She nodded and started to walk only to stop. "Can we play later you guys?" she asked the two demons.

"Of course Rin." He answered with a smile

She smiled brightly and turned around to continue her journey towards her suprise. After a few minutes of walking they stopped in front of a door.

"Go ahead, open it." She said giving her a little push

Rin opened the door and walked in. Her eyes lit up with joy and she ran around looking at the books, and toys and the doll on her bed. After looking at every little thing for about ten minutes she asked Kagome about something she was in her room.

"What's behind the door Lady Kagome?"

"That's my room. In case of any nightmares or you just need me you can walk through this door in to my room." She told her

"Can I see?" she asked

"Sure." She spoke with amusement in her voice

"Wow. I like your room Lady Kagome." She told her as she looked around.

"Just call me Kagome okay Rin?" her voice filled with kindness as she spoke

"Okay. But what's behind that door Kagome?" she questioned as she pointed to Sesshoumaru's room.

"That's Sesshoumaru's room." She simply answered.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Kagome?" she asked all of the sudden

"For tonight but after that you must sleep in your own room."

"Okay!" she shouted jumping up and down excitedly

"Dinner will be ready soon so why don't we go to the library and I'll teach you to write. Okay?" she told the child

"Yeah!" she yelled as they walked to the library

After dinner was done Kagome took Rin and went to bed. Rin begged her to tell her a story before she went to bed so she couldn't refuse.

Sesshoumaru went to his room to turn in for the night. When he got there he heard two voices come from Kagome's room. Becoming curious he walked to the door and opened it just a tad bit. He heard Rin beg Kagome to tell her a bedtime story and Kagome happily began.

"This is a love story. Once a long, long time ago there was a beautiful women who roamed the lands. One day she met a demon prince only to later fall in love with him. He loved her too but his heart was so clouded he would not admit it." She stopped there noticing Rin had already fallen asleep. So tucking her in and getting up so she could ready herself for bed.

"What happened to the two lovers?" Sesshoumaru asked letting himself be known.

Kagome became flustered and embarrassed when realizing he had been listening to her story.

"Actually I don't know. I don't remember it that much." She replied with a finger covering her mouth in an embarrassed gesture.

"Would you like to know?" he asked her

"Sure." She replied not really quite sure

"The prince left for battle never to return again." He told her

"That's so sad. My heart would break she were me." She spoke with deep sadness

"Her heart did break, and soon after she disappeared forever. Never to be seen again." He added with sadness in his eyes

He brought his hand to her cheek only for her to shy away from it. Looking to the side he took that as a statement and took his leave and retreating to his bedroom. She slowly walked to a drawer and pulled out her night yukata and crawled into bed with Rin quickly falling to sleep.

Kagome's Dream 

_She stood there on the same field standing next to the same man she could not see. After a few minutes of silence the man began to speak to her._

"_I must leave for battle tomorrow. My lands are in danger and evil is approaching. We will never truly be together until the evil is destroyed." He spoke with an emotionless voice_

"_What if you die? I could not stand it. Please don't leave me here alone." She said hugging him as she cried into his chiseled chest._

"_If I do not go all my people will die and eventually so will we. I will return to you. That I promise. Will you wait for my return?" he asked her_

"_Forever." She simply replied_

_Her surroundings all went black and then she came to what seemed very familiar. It was a castle. She had been there before but could not remember when. She was sitting in a bedroom when a knock came at the door. Inviting the person in her gaze never leaving the window. She was waiting for something and would not take her eyes off it for fear she would miss it._

"_I'm sorry Lady Kagome." A males voice rang in her ear. "We have been sent the Lord has died in battle. However he was successful in defeating the evil demon Naraku once and for all." He tried adding the later to avert her mind._

_He waited for her to answer back but she never did. All he caught were her tears as they fell to the ground. He couldn't see her eyes because her ebony hair shaded her face from view. So he quietly left the room leaving the saddened woman alone._

"_SESSHOUMARU!" she cried out in agonizing pain as she was woken from her sleep._

_End Dream_

She sprung up straight as she woke from her dream startling the little girl next to her. Rin rubbed her eyes and looked up at Kagome to make sure she was alright.

"Shh, it's okay Rin go back to sleep." She commanded the child

Sesshoumaru was in his bed but not asleep. His thoughts had drifted to Kagome and her story. She seemed to really not know that she spoke of herself. He was yanked from his thoughts when he heard the woman of his recent thoughts yell his name. Jumping up faster than he ever thought possible with sword in hand he barged through the door looking for the culprit. Not finding anyone of other then Kagome and Rin he eased his sword down relaxing his grip. He looked to Kagome and saw her inky ebony locks shaded her pale face. He did, however se her tears as they hit the floor. Walking to her he cupped his hand under her chin lifting her face so he could see her. He was knocked back from such intense emotions that she held in her eyes. Such deep painful sadness like from one whose heart was broken into a million pieces. He was shocked when she jumped up hugging him tight and started to cry into his chest.

His muscles tightened by the contact and loosened as he dropped his sword and enveloped her in his arms for comfort. She eventually fell asleep in his arms. So he picked her up and placed her back on her bed tucking her in before grabbing his sword and returning to his room.

_Sesshoumaru's Dream_

_He looked at a field that was littered with what seemed to be dead demons. _

_Looking to the left a demon that was had a human body from the waist up as his lower half was nothing but multiple tentacles. He watched as they wildly flew through the air as if he was trying to shield himself from something or someone. That's when he noticed it._

_To the right of where he watched a tall man walk to the edge of the field. His long ankle length silver hair blew in the breeze as hit gently caressed each strand. Two red striped adorned each cheek and wrist of the man as a blue crescent moon sat upon his brow. He wore three swords at his side one looking familiar to him. He had what seemed to be claws and pointy ears. That was what made him realize he was a demon. But that wasn't what threw him into shock. It was the demons eyes. They were a deep golden color like his. This man was him, it had to be. They looked almost the same except for the hair and markings. He remained there gawking until he saw the silver haired man speak._

"_Your life and threats end here Naraku. You will no longer threaten my lands." He spat to the monstrosity across from him. _

"_So you have finally decided to fight your highness." He replied with hate. "Once I kill you I will enjoy taking your mate over and over again. I will make her my only concubine. Unless I have company." She added_

_The silver haired man said nothing he just attacked. After her what could have been many hours of battle he saw each side had deadly wounds. The silver haired man only had minor but the man called Naraku had fatal ones. _

_Dealing Naraku the final blow to end the battle the silver haired man turn to leave thinking the monster had died. Because of his assumption he watched as a tentacle flew straight for him. He screamed to the man but his pleas went unheard. He could only watch in horror as it plunged straight through his heart as he caught the look of surprise on the demons face as the appendage was ripped from his body falling lifeless onto the floor._

"_Kagome.." the man said before his body plummeted to the ground._

_When he heard her name he felt pain in his chest and looked down. He began to gawk at the gaping hole where his heart should be. He watched the essence of his life flow out of his body covering the ground below. Holding his hands in front of his face and staring as if to confirm his belief. The next thing he saw was complete darkness as he whispered a single name._

"_Kagome.."_

_End Dream_

Kagome woke up looking to confirm it was night by the darkness of her room. She had an eerie feeling. She looked to the small form next to her seeing she was unharmed. She looked to the door that led to Sesshoumaru's room as she felt immense pain. Rising from her bed she slowly walked to the door. As she became closer the feeling of pain and death also became stronger. As soon as she opened the door her nose was hit by the smell of blood.Not even stopping to check for danger she immediately ran to him and started to cry as she yelled for help. While she waited for someone to come she pulled him to her lap as she rocked back and forth crying and repeating herself over and over again. That was when Shippou, Kilala, Rin, Kaede and Sango came into the room. It was the first thing they saw as they stood there in horror.

"No again. You can't leave me alone. Not when you promised not to leave me. Why? Why did you have to fight? Why didn't you just stay with me? You didn't have to go. You could have stayed with me but instead you left. Was I not good enough? Did you truly not love me? Was it I that did something wrong? Tell me. Why?" she shouted as her tears seemed to never end.

Kaede and Sango made to move towards their master and friend but were abruptly stopped by Shippou and Kilala. When the received evil stares he spoke.

"Watch." Was his simple reply as they all looked to the grieve stricken woman in front of them.

They became confused as she continued talking to what was obviously a corpse of their old master.

"You promised. I have no one. You left me alone and my heart slowly disappeared as I wondered the lands as an empty shell. You can't die on me again. You fought alone last time as did I. But know we fight together. Please don't leave me my love. Fight. Fight the memories." She paused sobbing. "Please I need you here with me. I could not bear to loose you again. I have waited many years to be with you again. Please live." She said the last part as a whisper.

She continued to cry still rocking back and forth with him in her arms. Her eyes were closed tightly afraid to see the gaping hole and the blood that covered them both.

Unbelieving to everyone but the two demons in the room they gawked in complete shock from a light the emanated from the Kagome's body as it began to engulf her making her levitate from the bed.

When the light died down Sesshoumaru's cold body still lay upon the bed but where Kagome once was now stood a beautiful goddess. She looked like an older version of Kagome. She had blue under dress with a white gown over top. Her black hair trailed behind her on the ground as she walked towards the bystanders. Three small blue circles sat above her nose for markings. She walked with ageless grace and held great wisdom in here eyes. As she approached Shippou and Kilala both kneeled to her and bowed their heads.

"Shippou, Kilala. It has been many centuries since I last saw you. Neither of you have changed. I thank you for staying with me until I reawakened again. You have always been such wonderful friends." She said smiling

"It is good to see you as well Kagome. I'm glad you have come back to us." Replied Shippou

"I don't understand? If you were Kagome then why do you appear different?" Sango asked

"There is so much to explain. When Kagome and Sesshoumaru wake they can tell you. Or Shippou can as well." She answered back

"But milady, Sesshoumaru is no longer with us." Kaede said speaking up

"You have to die to be reborn. Do you not? He will remain the same. The only thing that will change will be his appearance. He has remembered and so has Kagome. Things however do not get easier here though. They will have to find themselves and each other again." With that said the Kagome-woman disappeared as the bright light filled the room.

When they looked towards the bed they saw two figures holding each other lovingly. Shippou asked everyone to leave saying he would have time to explain in the morning and something about them sleeping for two days.

After leaving Sesshoumaru's room they entered Kagome's as they put Rin back to bed and left for their own rooms. They would discuss the events of that night in the morning. In the meantime they all rested for what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Real Life of The Fair Maiden**

The next morning after breakfast was finished everybody met in the garden for an explanation. Shippou sat on a bolder by the koi pond as Kilala laid next to him. Kaede, Sango and Rin all sat in front of them as they waited to learn about the recent findings and what happened last night.

"This is a long story. It's the real story of the fair maiden. There are many stories that are found but non are completely true. If you ever heard them then you know of what I speak." Shippou started

"I have never heard of the story before." Sango spoke up

"A woman traveled the lands helping whoever needed her help. She would never stay in one place to long. Why, nobody really knows. After becoming well known by even the small villages the gave her a name. The y called her the Fair Maiden. It was because she was not only lovely, but kind and gentle as well. After many months of travel she met a demon prince. She would talk to him and he would listen and eventually they met every once in a while and spend time together. Eventually they had fallen in love and spent every waking day together. It did not last long however, because the demon prince left for battle never to return again. Slowly the maidens heart broke and she soon after disappeared." Kaede informed her

"That's so sad." She said in a hushed voice

So everyone who had heard it for the first time was sitting there in thought. They had never heard of this story before and the ending wasn't happy like most stories ended.

"Well that is what people knew of here." Shippou told them

"What do you mean by 'here'." Kaede asked

"Kagome is the Goddess of night and day and of the sun and the moon. She was responsible for giving light to the plain of men. But she gave it all up for a single soul."

"Kagome's a goddess?" Rin spoke up asking astonished from what she was hearing.

"She still has her power but she no longer is a goddess. She left the heavens to live on earth. Over her eternity spent in the heavens she watched and saw the hatred and cruelty and how it was seen more than love and kindness. Her heart ached for a way to help but she did not leave for fear of losing her place. But one night as people slept she saw a man walking in a forest. She watched him closely as he would easily kill his enemies. He seemed cold but she could see the heart that lie below his exterior. She would watch him every night she could and slowly she fell in love with him. After what seemed to be a hundred years she noticed his life had not ended. That was when she realized he was a demon. It was then she decided she would leave the heavens and search for her love. She did not care if he didn't know her or love her. She just wanted to be near him. So she abandoned her throne and left for earth while the changing of night and day. When she arrived she was human so the Lord and Lady of the gods sent Kilala and I to protect her and bring her back. She is to be punished for her actions and will probably stripped of her powers and become completely human. For a god or goddess it is considered the worst punishment." He said stopping for a moment

"So you are saying that Kagome has waited for Lord Sesshoumaru to be reborn so she may be with him again? Then what happened to the demon prince?" Sango asked

"After she had come down she traveled the lands in search of her love. But she did not rush because she wanted to help people while she was here. So she took her time. After all what is time to a Goddess? After many months of going village to village and helping wherever she was needed she finally met him. She was getting some herbs and water for some sick children at a small spring when she stumbled upon him. She had talked to him that night as he just stood there not uttering a word. She left only to tell him she would meet him here tomorrow night. So from that night on they would meet there after the moon would rise in the sky and she would talk while he would just sit there. After endless months of meetings he finally decided she would be his forever. He did not know of her place or powers. He only knew her name, how she smelled and the sound of her voice. So he had her move to his castle to stay with him. He had told me once that he wasn't really sure why he had returned to the spring the second night. After their first meeting. I could tell he loved her deeply. He was not known for compassion. He would just simply kill anything in his way or anything that made him mad. When she had moved to his house they spent every moment they could together. One day an evil demon called Naraku was threatening his lands. This demon was a nuisance to the Lord but he left it alone until he stepped into his lands. He could care less if he was in another's lands. So he told Kagome he was leaving for a short while to go into battle. Se didn't like it at all. She sensed something that was terribly wrong. She warned him and begged him not to go but he still left. He died that day in battle leaving her with no one and nothing. She became depressed until she was nothing but an empty shell. She walked into the Dead Forest casting a spell upon herself and her lovers soul." He explained

"What was the spell?" Kaede asked

"She would sleep bound by vine and stone until her lover came to wake her from her slumber." He answered

"Then why did she not remember?"

"Either the gods tried to interfere or she hid them from such deep sorrow. I'm not sure which it really was."

"What will happen to her then?" they all asked worriedly

"The gods will punish her. However, it may be a different punishment. Although a terrible punishment it may be to them she would probably take it glad seeing it would to be remain here. So it may be changed for her specifically. I'm not sure what they would do but I hope they let her stay on earth." He sighed

"If she would gladly give her powers and eternal life and spend her days here then will they not allow it?" Kaede asked

"It depends. You see no gods are allowed to love unless it is within the heavens. But most gods do not even think of love. It is not their way. They may appear human but they usually do not have emotions. As gods they are only here to do their jobs and watch those who roam the earth. They don't interfere and do not have emotions such as love, lust, hate, happiness, greed, compassion and sorrow. So when they decide punishment it will lack emotion for most gods do not understand." He said sadly

"So they will punish her for leaving her duties and because they do not feel her heart will suffer more? What are we able to do so we may help them. She has suffered so much she deserves no more sorrow. She has quite amazingly remained so sweet and kind even after everything she has experienced. Something must be done." Kaede spoke angrily

Sesshoumaru's Room

_Kagome and Sesshoumaru's Dream _

_She looked around the same colorful field she was always seeing. This time it seemed different somehow but she wasn't sure in which way. She left what seemed to be her designated spot for all eternity and began to explore the area more. She felt a strong presence and calmly ran towards it as she made her way up a small hill. When she reached the top she looked down finding a silver haired man standing at the bottom. Cautiously making her way down she was soon able to make out more detail of him. When she was right behind him she stopped and froze not uttering a word._

"_I see you found your way back to me, my Kagome." His voice holding no emotion as he turned to gaze upon her._

_She gasped in shock as she was now able to see his face. His golden eyes that shone bright like the sun. His angelic face with the blue crescent on his brow and two red stripes that adorned each cheek. 'He's beautiful' she though as her hand slowly reached up to touch his face. Barely grazing his cheek it went to his forehead as she traced the moon and then did the same with the stripes on his cheeks. Her eyes moving as she watched herself trace his markings. Her hand slowly made its way to his uncommonly silver locks as she ran her hands through his hair and twirled them in her fingers. When she had finished she pulled her hand away and looked into his eyes as if in question._

"_Do you remember my love? You waited and I have returned to you like I promised." He spoke again_

"_I remember but how could you leave me alone for so long? I shunned the heavens for your love only for it to be taken away. You are dead now and you come to haunt me even now. You really have no heart Sesshoumaru. Why would you do such a thing?" she yelled as she started to cry_

"_But I have returned to you now. I didn't want to leave you but I had to. Please stay with me forever like we had promised long ago. I would have remained dead had it not been for you. I am by your side even now. I just needed time to remember as did you my love."_

"_You are not here nor will you ever be. You are gone as you were a few hundred years ago. Do not ask me to live in pain and sorrow. Do not ask of me what I already have done. Please do not ask this of me." She cried_

"_Then just wake up. All you have to do is wake up. The pain and sorrow will end when you do. You are not the only who has suffered. I watched you from the day I died. Sitting in front of the window not moving not eating. For weeks you did not move in hopes of seeing me return to you. And when Shippou had come to tell you the news still you did not move. You moved after he had spoke but only to look from the window to the ground as you began to weep for me. When your heart cried mine did as well. But what pained me the most was when you became a lifeless shell." He said as quiet tears ran down his cheeks_

"_Then why do you put me through this pain again? What must I do for it all to end?" she shouted with a red, puffy eyed tear stricken face._

_They looked at each other for a moment before he came to kneel in front of her and wipe away her tears._

"_Wake up." He simply stated as he disappeared leaving her alone again._

_End Dream_

Sesshoumaru sat up checking his chest for the whole that had killed him so long ago. Finding nothing but perfect skin he looked to his left to find his mate.

"Kagome." He whispered

He watched her for a while as she slept still in her dream world. He would see her frown more than anything. He watched as tears ran down her face and gently wiped them frowning. He looked down seeing his claws. Quietly he stood and walked to a mirror and looked himself over. He was demon again but how? He had his markings and silver hair. He had his claws and fangs again. He tried his poison and whip seeing it there as well. Looking back to Kagome the only explanation was that she had done it. He knew she had extraordinary priestess powers but she truly had amazed him once again. So he climbed back in bed and curled up next to her as his arms pulled her near.

Kagome came to in a bedroom that she didn't know. She felt strong arms wrapped around her and warm skin on her back. The arms started moving revealing clawed hands. Her heart started pounding at the site of them. She heard a rumbling from behind. She stiffened by it only to be calmed by a voice.

"So you have awakened I see." The smooth male voice said in her ear.

She shuddered at the voice as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. The arms loosened their grip allowing her to move and be more comfortable.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm." Was his intelligible answer.

"I'm glad you are okay. How are you feeling?" she asked not turning around

"You always were concerned more of others than yourself. You have not changed. Why do you not look at me when you speak. It is quite rude to not look someone in the eyes when you speak to them." Was his reply as a smile graced his lips when she stiffened

So slowly full of fear she turned to look upon the black haired man she had saved not to long ago. When her eyes lay upon the figure behind her she froze eyes wide with shock. Sitting next to her was her lover from so long ago. In the flesh. Silver hair, markings and the sun kissed golden eyes. She found her hand once again tracing his markings and running through his hair to make sure it was real. When her mind and eyes agreed he was real she squealed as she jumped to hug him tightly.

Hugging her back tightly he closed his eyes taking in her cherry blossom and rain scent that had calmed him all those hundreds of years ago. How he had missed her all this time. She was the only persona to make him feel and he was taken from that simple joy. This time he would not lose her again. It pained him greatly to watch her those months after his death. Watching as she slowly became nothing more then and empty shell that was once called Kagome. He had no choice in whether he could stay or go and had to wait for the day he would be reincarnated. He had waited so long but he finally found his way back to her. He would never let her go again.

"I'm so glad you have finally come back to me. I have missed you so much. I never stopped thinking about you." She said happily

"I am glad I have come back as well. I have missed you greatly as well."

Kagome yawned from lack of energy.

"Let us sleep some more. You have used much energy for what you have done. So we will rest for a while." He told her as he stroked her cheek and kissed her sweetly on lips.

They cuddled closer and fell into another deep sleep. Both with smiles on their faces as they held each other closely


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Punishment**

After a few days of rest Sesshoumaru and Kagome were out of the room and spending a lot of time together. They would often leave the castle and take Rin to pick flowers. Kagome spent time in the library teaching Rin how to read and write while Sesshoumaru did some work. Rin would play with Shippou and Kilala in the gardens while Kagome and Sesshoumaru would talk while they watched. It carried on this way for a couple of months. Unknowing to them that two people watched them from above.

In The Heavens

"What will you do?" a woman asked curiously

"I'm not sure. Although she has committed a crime and gone against the forbidden code I'm not sure of a punishment that be fitting for her crime." A man spoke thoughtfully

"Something must be done. And soon." The woman spoke sternly

"We will visit her soon. And her punishment will be decided soon." He replied

Sesshoumaru's Castle

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in his study. She sat there reading as he finished some paperwork. She put her book down looking to him in realization of something as she started to fear what she knew was to come.

Sesshoumaru smelt her fear and it bothered him so he looked to her seeing the worry in her eyes. He watched as her head moved away from his gaze as her eyes took interest at the ground.

"I'm worried Sesshoumaru." Kagome spoke softly

"What is there to worry for?" he asked a little confused

"There is something that you don't know about me. It's because I didn't tell you." She said with hesitation

"What would you keep from me that is so important?" he said angrily as he tried to remain calm

"I am not from this world of men." She replied afraid of his hurt

"Then where do you travel from?" he asked curiously

"I will tell you but I'm not quite sure you will believe me when I do." She told him as he stared at her waiting for her to continue. "I am a goddess from the heavens. I rule the Kingdom of the Sun and the Moon. And I fear that soon my mother and father will soon come to rule on my punishment." She said shakily as she started to cry

"Why would punishment be dealt to you? And why would it be from your parents?" he asked as anger started to consume his heart. But it wasn't from her keeping her true identity a secret but from the fact she would be punished.

"They are the King and Queen of the heavens. They are the ones that created life on the plain of men. And as gods we are to stay in the heavens and never descend for we would be interfering with the lives of mortals. It is the forbidden law. Soon they will come and my powers stripped from me and then they will tell me of what is in store. I am sorry for not telling you sooner. But I was afraid. I just ask one thing of you before they come." She added

"What is that?"

"Please do not interfere. If I am taken you will have a second chance to live. So if something happens to me promise you will not interfere and live the life that was taken from you before many centuries ago." She asked this of him while she cried head in his lap begging him to standby.

"I can never promise such a thing. I will always protect you." He replied

"They are gods and the most powerful ones at that. You could never defeat being with such power. I could not defeat them even with my heavenly powers. I will not let you die again. I'd rather see you live then die on me again. If your life ends then so will mine. While I suffer I will still live knowing you are still alive. My life is not worth your end. You have already died once because of me I cannot let it happen again. And if I must contain you to keep you from harm then I will do so." She shouted

"Although my power is not as powerful as that of a gods I will protect you with my life as I did before. I will continue to do so. And the last time I died not just for you but my lands and the people who live here. You could not have changed that."

"I could have prevented your death but as a goddess I am not allowed to interfere. I was strong enough to end the demons existence but I did not." She explained

"It was my duty to protect my lands and everything in it. Not yours. You had your reason but my fate was determined from the day of my birth and not even a goddess can change fate." He spat angrily

She opened her mouth to say something but ended up closing it. "I'm taking a walk. I will return shortly." She spoke with no emotion leaving the room. She was stopped when his hand was laid on her shoulder. She turned and looked into his molten gold eyes.

"I will accompany you." He said softly

"No, I will take this walk alone." She informed him as she left the room leaving him alone.

She left the castle grounds feeling the presence of her parents. She knew they would come but she didn't expect them so soon. That's why she had left him not saying a word of her actual destination. She didn't want him hurt and she knew if he was to interfere with this they would not hesitate to end his life. She knew she had to leave him there as she headed for her fate as well. It killed her inside, destroyed her heart that fate played such cruel games with her. Did she not deserve to have the love of a man? Did she deserve not to be happy? Of course there were gods that she could be with but she did not love them. She loved Sesshoumaru and she could not change that. She wanted to be with him forever but fate would not allow it. Why must she sacrifice everything only to gain nothing in return?

After a few minutes of walking she could make out to figures in the distance. They quietly and calmly stood there watching and waiting for her. The more steps she took the more she could make of their appearance. When she stood in front of them she didn't see her parents.

A woman with jet black hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Chocolate brown eyes that softened as her gaze laid upon her. She wore a crimson kimono with a pink obi that complemented her pale complexion.

And then there was the man who had pale silver hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and reached past his butt. He had a single blue striped that seemed ragged on each cheek. But what confused her the most was his golden eyes and the full blue moon on his brow.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Do you not recognize us? Daughter." He added and smiled as her eyes widened.

"But these appearances are not yours." She said

"But they are." Her mother replied

She stood there quietly looking closely not really understanding what they were talking about.

"We will change for your comfort." Her father replied

A bright light shone over the entire field they stood in as the two people started to change into their godly forms.

Pitch black hair turned into a pale blonde as brow eyes turned to a pale purple. And silver hair turned into brown hair as the golden eyes she knew so well turned to ice blue ones.

"Will this suit you better?" her father asked

Sesshoumaru's Castle

He was still in his study when he saw the bright light. That was when her scent caught him. Quickly from fear he ran with demon speed and followed her path.

Shippou and Kilala also noticed the light and knew what caused it. So knowing they were being called he hopped on her back as they took of towards their lord and master.

In The Field

Sesshoumaru arrived in a minute and stood in a defensive position in front of her. Not to long after his arrival Shippou and Kilala were there as well but took their place on the sidelines. Sesshoumaru waited for the attack as he growled at the couple. Kagome placing a hand on his shoulder calming him instantly. Her hand made it's way slowly to his as she squeezed it but did not let go.

"So my dear Kagome. This is the man you came here to see." Her father stated as he looked Sesshoumaru over making circles around him as if he were prey.

"He is father." She replied quietly

"He is a fine choice sweetheart." Her mother replied with a glint in her eyes.

"Well you haven't come here to talk of the man I love. So please speak of your business so it may be done." She said coolly surprising her parents.

"So it is not. But first we must tell you of something that happened long ago." Her father spoke in a serious tone.

"Your father and I were not always the supreme gods. I was once a princess here and was a full demon as Sesshoumaru. Your father was the previous god of the Sun and the Moon as you are now. He to fell in love with me as he watched from the heavens." She started

"Yes I watched her for many months before deciding to take the risk of leaving my throne to be with her. I spent many months here with her and never felt so happy in all eternity. However the previous rulers banished me here to live the years of a human. So I lived here with her for many decades in piece until they called upon me again." He continued

"You see my dear after time passes the rulers yearn to live life in the mortal realm. So they wait for a god or goddess such as yourself to fall in love. When such a thing happens it mean they are to take the place as ruling gods. Because if two gods were to take the throne and did not know love then chaos would rule the heavens. That's why no other god or goddess had emotions. Chaos would rule and not a single place would be safe from their wrath." She informed her

"If such power knew hate, greed, animosity or lust nothing would be safe from their wrath. And so only the ruling gods were permitted to know such feelings. But the reason we rule is because we know how to love and how to control these emotions because of that. That is what I had to learn and what you had to as well. If you had not learned such control we would have had to end your life." He said oddly happily

"It makes us happy that we did not have to do such a thing. Although your test was more painful then ours ever was. Although we did interfere a little as far as reincarnating his soul. We knew he would not be reincarnated for seven hundred years so we kind of sped things up for you." Her mother said winking at them

"So now we must prepare you for what is to come. You will live here for a humans life span. You will not have your powers but your life span will remain. The child you take care of will be your successor in heaven. And for that when she reaches a matured age her life span to will be lengthened. Once the time has passed we will return for you and will ascend to the heavens as we will be reborn. Although time is nothing to you take it for granted while you are here. Things will be different and until you have a successor you will not return here." Her father said with a warm smile.

"Have fun dear." Her mother said with a knowing smile, which made her blush deeply.

"What do you wish of us my lord." Shippou said

"You two may stay here as well and return when they do. You have done well in protecting her and such an act deserves a reward. Enjoy yourselves my children. We will see you soon." He said as they turned to leave

"Come visit mom. You to dad." She shouted to them with a smile

"It was nice to meet you Sesshoumaru. I'm comforted knowing she is in your hands." Her father added and disappeared into thin hair.

All four stood looking at the place where the two gods just were.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru spent a lot of time traveling all of Japan. He watched as many demons that were still left disappear slowly whether they died or just hid. He was disgusted by this act from his species. They were superior and had long life spans. Instead they became more like humans as they changed their brutal ways and slowly all died off. After years of watching this though he became less agitated and with Kagome around he understood things more clear too.

After a year of the meeting with her parents they mated and soon after had a son. To Sesshoumaru's surprise he was not half but full demon. He had golden eyes and silver hair with black streaks in it. But on his brow was a yellow sun that he received from his mother. They named him Suki after her father in the heavens.

They had also adopted Rin properly making her legally their daughter. Kagome schooled Rin and Suki filling their head with as much knowledge as she could. She watched Rin as she grew into a beautiful young woman as Suki grew into a man. They both were told the story of the demon prince and the fair maiden and knew what fate was to come.

As time passed Sango and Kaede had passed away leaving Kagome saddened when they left. But with the love of her kids and her mate she was able to move pass it with them by her side. When Rin reached age forty she still appeared to be twenty. That was the age when she received her mark of the crescent moon. She was so ecstatic to have a mark like her fathers.

Although time had stopped for them it did not stop in the outside world. In the sixty years they had spent together things had changed in Japan. They had changed their ways of ruling and now had an emperor that ruled all of the country. They had laws that helped keep peace and men that upheld these laws. It amazed him how resilient humans were. No matter what was put there in front of them they moved past it only to make life better for themselves. They had finally earned his respect. The way demons had lived since before his father was born was the way they now lived. He always knew that some demons did not abide by demon law but most did and those who didn't were killed. Now humans had learned this and he was glad they had finally found the structure his kind always had.

When the fateful day cam they feared they had to leave Suki behind for he had not been accounted for. Rin was ready to stay with him and live life as a mortal if it had to be. But of course they were told that Suki and Rin would rule together. Rin of the Moon and Suki of the Sun. They were counterparts and the only kingdom of heaven to be ruled by two gods. Of course they loved the idea of being together so they had both went crazy and pretty much trampled their grandparents.

The day Kagome returned to the heavens with her family was the day the heavens were changed. And her and

The End


End file.
